The Trial
by Verona111
Summary: This is Post-Avengers, after Thor took Loki back to Asgard. What happened? It's a cute story, you're gonna have to find out. Has Angst, hurt/comfort, family,etc. Thor/Loki bromance ,no shipping though. R&R plz! Rated T just to be safe. If you're a brave 10 year old, you can read it. Mild descriptive violence
1. It's good to have you back, brother

**Hey guys! This is the first story I've ever written and i hope you like it! It'll be about 4 chaps long, including this. errmm.. oh, if there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know! But don't be rude..we're all human. We all make mistakes..**  
**I accept crucial reviews..as LONG as you tell me why you don't like the story!**  
**And if you like it, then please tell me!**  
**some people don't review because they don't know what to say. If that's the case then how about you use fractions?**  
**you can put (7/10 interesting) , (9/10 spelling) , (10/10 characters are ooc.) which i hope not!] LOL so yeah.. Thanks guys! xoxox**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. They belong to Marvel, or Thor, or whatever.

* * *

Thor and Loki landed on Asgard after Loki twisted the tesseract. Thor held the chain that connected to his hand-cuffs and pulled him to walk on the Rainbow Bridge. He was silent for a while, to his brother's surprise, then, he thought he needed to speak in order to end this awkwardness even if Loki can't respond.  
"It's good to have you back, brother.."  
Loki thought for a moment. ''Good to have you back'? Really? After all i've done! you think it's good to have me back?!' He felt like laughing, though the muzzle was keeping him from it.  
"I just don't understand what happened between us, what we did wrong that made you do this.." Thor said. He was looking down as if in shame although he wasn't the one that should be.  
Loki sighed through his nose, he didn't want to explain everything , he was tired after-all, especially after the hulk had beaten him.

"You know what Loki, I'm gonna take that muzzle off, i care not if u don't speak, but i want u to if u want to say something." Thor stopped loki and grabbed the muzzle from behind. Loki flinched away, but Thor had a firm grip on his head. He unlocked it and held it with him. The god of Thunder gazed at his brother for a while, waiting for him to say something.  
Loki looked back at him, he sighed. "Yes Thor, i still have my voice." He teased with a smirk on his face.

Thor grinned and patted Loki on the back, only to have him almost fall forward.

"I've missed your mocking brother, as annoying as they were, I've missed them!"  
Loki's smirk lowered and then he walked away. 'what am i doing?' He thought. 'I mustn't show kindness!'  
Thor followed. who's leading who now?

"Have i said something to upset you brother?" Thor got infront of him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Loki pushed his hand off and tried to move passed him, but Thor wouldn't allow. The god of mischief then put his palm on his face. Who was being annoying now,huh?

"Thor... just.. let us go.." He looked above Thor's shoulders, towards the palace. It was still far ahead. "let's just get this over with..i'll be punished by Odin, and hopefully we'll never see each other again." Thor was surprised when Loki called him 'Odin' and not 'father', but that's not what concerned him most.

"How could u possibly say this, brother? Do you have any idea how i felt when u fell into that abyss?!" His voice grew louder. "Nothing had meaning anymore without my brother by my side! Not even being king was fun.. i found it rather..difficult to make decisions without your opinion!" He poked on loki's chest.

"Okay, how many times do i have to remind you that I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!? and since when do you care about my opinion? It was all you! 'Thor! Thor! Thor! The mighty Thor!'" He quoted. "If i told you to do something, you'd say 'know your place brother' and continue doing something stupid! Being a king was all you talked about, and you never even dared to think about me!"  
Thor had gotten on his nerves, and he couldn't take it any longer.  
The God of Thunder thought for a moment, maybe he _was_ selfish before the coronation, but if there's one thing that's NOT true, is that he doesn't see Loki as his brother.

"Loki... i know that you're adopted, but i care not. We were raised together! We played together and we fought together.. though you may be right.. i might've been a little selfish before." He looked down and spoke quieter. " I'm sorry..i got kind of carried away.."  
"You already told me that in the forest , remember?" Loki pushed him aside and started walking. Thor followed.

"Why don't you just believe me? I CARE about you loki! You know not how i feel about you!"  
loki just ignored him and walked faster on the bridge. Why didn't they just get horses instead?  
"I don't care that you're jotun! i don't care that you're Laufey's son!" The God of Lies suddenly stopped and turned to him.  
"I mean.. that you _'were' _Laufey's son.." Thor continued. "You're Odin's son, knowing about your true heritage doesn't have to change anything!"

"Odin has always favored you Thor! I thought that it was just me" Loki got up to his face and poked his chest while yelling.  
"but NOW... now i know.. i know why he was always treating me like a second."

"Father does love you Loki, you haven't seen what happened after you fe-"

"NO! .NOT!" Loki interrupted. "The only reason he took me was for use, not for love! i was trying to kill that MONSTER race to prove him wrong, to prove to him that I'm nothing like those creatures. Even after what I've done, he still hated me! There was no chance, i had to let go!"

"Loki you are nothing like those creatures! Don't ever think yourself so!" Thor pulled Loki and wrapped his arms around him.  
Loki's eyes started tearing. But he had to push them back. He HAD to, or else Thor would see how weak he is feeling right now.  
The God of lies pushed him off and walked away again.  
The palace got closer and closer, they could already see the guards standing outside.

"I want you to explain everything to Father, why you did everything. Prove him wrong!" Thor informed him.

"What? You actually think i might be innocent?" The Master of Magic asked.

"Well , I bet there's a reason behind all of this.. reasonS perhaps. I know you Loki, you are a good person."

This made Loki chuckle.

"'Good person'? HAH! You're talking to the God of Mischief and Lies, Thor. How could I possibly be a good person?"

Thor shrugged. "I don't know.. but you wanted to kill the Frostgiants to prove father wrong... ruling the mortals is a new one." His eyes then widened. "YOU, even said that you don't want the throne, that you wanted to be my equal. Then why would you wanna rule, brother?"

"I said i 'wanted' to be your equal.. I no longer want that." Loki recalled.  
That made Thor sigh. There was no hope, was there?

He brushed his hair back and fixed his clothing as they both entered the palace.


	2. Where's The Abyss When I Need It?

**Chapter 2:**  
**where The abyss when I need it?:**

* * *

**summary:** Thor took Loki back to Asgard after he'd tried to rule Midgard and now they're entering the palace.

* * *

Hey guys! Chapter 2! Thank you soo much if you followed, or favorited this story! It makes me greatly happy! :D  
Note: If it sounds kind of 'Old English' then i meant it. I put past-perfect tense instead of normal past-tense to make it like that.  
Eeermmm...THAT'S IT!.. ENJOY!  
Oh, By the way, the next chapter's really angsty..yes I know, I'm busted! (I already have it XD) I have the whole story, but I wait a while until I post each chapter. The next chapter's also the most important. It's the main one.

Please,Please,Please,Please,Pleaaasseee review! I have none :'(

Last thing, Sorry that I suck at indenting.. please ignore it.

* * *

**Last line:** He brushed his hair back and fixed his clothing as they both entered the palace.

* * *

Loki looked around. He had secretly missed this place.

"Do you remember where father's throne room was Loki?" The God of Thunder tested him with a smirk.

"Ofcourse i remember a place i was raised in Thor, and i was only gone for a year."

"Why don't you lead the way then?" Thor gestured Loki to move ahead of him.

"Fiinnnee.." He sighed. He was trying his best to push the edges of his lips back down, but it was difficult.  
He remembered all the good times where they would challenge each other to do things. Loki would challenge Thor to beat up enemies, and Thor would challenge him to create an new trick with his magic. It was only until last year when everything changed.  
Loki lead the way. To Thor's surprise, his memory was very well!

'Maybe he's using magic to remember', Thor thought. 'Nahhh..the cuffs kept him from his magic.'

The trickster stopped before the doors to the throne room and stared at Thor nervously. He bit on his bottom lip and looked down to the ground. His brother put one arm around him, only to feel him shaking.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay Loki! Don't worry, even if Father thought a harsh punishment, I'll change his mind. But i doubt he will."  
This time Loki didn't flinch. He was staring at the ground.  
"Loki? Are you alright?"  
He then looked up at Thor.  
"Where's the abyss when i need it?" He asked. Thor patted his back and Loki gazed below again. The Asgardian king then pushed the doors open with both hands.

He pulled Loki by the chain into the room. Odin was sitting down and Frigga standing next to him.  
Loki walked in and kneeled to the Allfather with one hand across his chest. Thor took off his handcuffs and stood in the side.

"Ohhh loki!" Frigga was the first one who broke the silence. She hurried down the stairs and took Loki into a tight hug. They were both on the ground. "I've missed you so,so much!" Still not letting go of him.

"I've missed you too, mother". Loki loved Frigga so much. She was the only person that had payed attention to him all this time. Even when he argued with Thor in their childhood, she'd always be on his side. She was the only one who he actually believed ,loved him.  
Frigga pushed him back to look into his eyes. Only to see _her_ crying.  
"What happened to you?" Tears rolling down her eyes.  
Loki opened his mouth to speak "I...uh.." He looked away.  
Odin hit his staff against the floor to get their attention.  
They both looked up and Frigga moved to stand by Thor's side. She grabbed him into a hug also.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." She whispered.  
"Thankyou, mother." Thor wispered back.

"Loki...Odinson. My heir. My second son."  
Loki's eyes widened. How could he call him such a thing? His heir? His second son? 'ODINSON?' Has he forgotten what happened last time Loki touched the casket?  
"You have made me very dissapointed..." Odin announced. Thor gritted his teeth. 'This is not going to end well.' He thought.  
Loki expected this though. Odin's always been dissapointed in him. The Trickster just stared at his unchained wrists while sitting on his heels.  
"Let's do a count..." The Allfather requested. 'Wow.. I didn't know the Man-of-Iron and Odin were such alike...' Loki thought.

"You have tried to murder your brother, no, you _HAVE _murdered your brother,Mortally speaking.. you've tried to end an entire race.. and then you've gone to rule Midgard." Odin finished. "Why is so?"

Loki looked away.. "I..." He was then lost in thought again. Odin waited a minute. Something was not right, he looked like he was confused.  
"Well?" Odin spoke.

Loki didn't answer. Still facing the other side. It seemed as if he was ignoring Odin.  
Odin stood up. He walked down the stairs and looked down at Loki. He noticed tears visible on the boy's cheeks.  
He put a hand on Loki's shoulders.

"Son, what is the matter?" Frigga and Thor were looking at themselves. "What's wrong with him ,Thor?" She wispered. Thor shrugged. "I honestly don't know." He answered.  
Loki started sniffing from the tears. He then stood up and faced Odin, serious now.  
"They made me."  
_  
_


	3. They Made Me

Hey guys! Chapter 3 here! **(They Made Me:)** Ready for the feels? Hehee. This is the chapter before the last one. So one more. I hope you like it!  
**Disclaimer- STILL do not own any of the characters. Can you believe it?!**

* * *

**summary:** Umm Thor/Loki/Odin and Frigga were in the Throne room, when Odin asked Loki why he did all of the crimes.  
Here's his answer.

* * *

**Last line:** Loki started sniffing from the tears. He then stood up and faced Odin. He looked serious now.  
"They made me."

* * *

"Who?" Odin questioned.  
Loki glanced at Thor and Frigga, who looked puzzled as well, then he gazed back at Odin.  
"The Chitauri."  
All of Their lips parted.  
"What?" Thor and Odin asked at the same time.  
Loki cleared his throat. He lowered his gaze again.  
"Umm... when i fell into that abyss, i landed on their planet after about an hour, i'm not sure, it's... it's hard to keep track when you're in the middle of darkness." He smiled nervously. When he found them frowning, he spoke again.  
"I landed on their planet, and a while after their staring and whispering, their king, known as 'The Other', came to me." Loki was playing with his fingers.

"Their king took me and asked me questions, like, who am I? or.. how did i end up on here? or even _'what' _am I?" Odin, Frigga and Thor were silent.  
"Anyway, I.. umm, I answered but, i don't think they really like tourists there..." Loki brushed his dark hair back before continuing. His face was starting to show red.  
"They tortured me everyday until i couldn't even recognize myself anymore...maybe not letting go of the staff would've been a better punishment!..." He shrugged and looked up seeing sorry faces.

" They're not friendly creatures." The Master of Magic sighed. "They tortured me even more... every part of my body was broken..they whipped me..and they starved me.. and they... rap-" He looked again and found widened eyes this time. "you know what, I'm not gonna mention all that they've done..but.. they even burned me until I.." He glared specifically at Odin. " ...Turned Blue."  
Loki swallowed. He closed his eyes and Tears flooded down his cheeks. The god cleared his throat. He didn't want his voice to break so soon.

"So It took alot of convincing from me.. I, The Silver-tounge, to get them to stop. Finally 'The Other' stopped and talked to me. He told me about the Tesseract, how powerful it can be. He told me to give it to him in exchange for an army to conquer Midgard. That, that, was the only condition. He also told me that if there was a planet out there with mortal aliens, they were meant to be ruled." Silence..  
"I though, did not agree. I told him these mortals were innocent, they have not wronged us." Loki rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes tight as if he was in pain. Flashes of them beating him still passed through his skull and into his mind.  
"More torturing... lots.. until i HAD to accept. They even threatened me if i failed. They're coming for me! I bet they're planning on their arrival right now!" He shouted while pointing at the ground.  
A load of tears fell from Loki's eyes. His voice was cracking, and he started shaking... Sobbing.

"I had *sobs* noone to talk to. *sobs* I had no comfort , no *sobs* Love and no *sobs* care. i ..was lonely and scared! *sobs*  
The God of Mischief then covered his face with both of his hands and fell on his knees sobbing even more.

Odin looked at Thor and Frigga teary eyed. Even _they_ were crying. They had not known how bad it was for loki. Well now they knew.  
Thor gestured Odin to hug Loki. He knew that the Allfather would make a good effect on him. Odin nodded in agreement. Then he sat down and embraced his son tightly. Loki started blubbering more with his hands still covering his face.  
"It's okay son, you're gonna be okay now." Odin rubbed his back. Thor and Frigga glanced at each other. Should they interupt the moment? Or is Odin enough? They decided Loki needed more care. So both approached the weeping god and sat down next to him ,patting his back. Odin was the only one hugging him though.

They were silent for a few moments, unable to speak from the terrifying truth. "...I'm so sorry this happened to you, brother.. we're never gonna betray you again!"

"yes..Loki, i can't believe it! If we were there, we wouldn't have allowed them to so much as lay finger on you! We _are_ truley sorry! We didn't know you were alive.. we thought you dead." Frigga admitted. Loki was still sobbing, though listening to the comforting words that melted his heart. Did they really love him THAT much?

"Do not worry, my son. They will not touch you again." The Allfather vowed. Loki then took his hands off his face and wrapped them around his father. His crying was slowing down.  
"Yes! I will break whatever alien comes near you, Loki! They'll have to get passed me, first!" His brother reassured him. That made Loki feel safer. He knew his brother was strong, like really strong. Ever since they were kids, Thor was the mascular one. When the kids would try and bully him, he would almost break their arms, before Frigga or Odin comes in and stops him. Then they would never bother him again.  
After a moment, Odin then realized something.

"..Loki... It is awful what i'd done...it's all my fault this happened... if i had been a better father.. you wouldn't have gone through this much pain." The King of the Realms then caressed his hair gently with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.  
Loki looked up and sniffed a couple of times.

"No.. it was _me_ who over reacted, Father." His voice still cracking. "_I.._ was only immature and envious.. I thought that you ...didn't love me, i was.. wrong.." He sniffed. His cheeks were red and shiny from the previous tears.  
"I might've not shown it enough, son. But I DO love you! More dearly than you think." Odin grabbed the back of Loki's neck and pulled him closer. He planted a kiss on his forehead and Loki closed his eyes with a smile. When he let go and looked into Loki's shining grey eyes, he saw a smile. For the first time in a few years, a kind, caring smile. Not an evil , mischievous one.  
"I'm sorry, Father..I've only proved myself unworthy of my title." The Trickster apologized.  
Odin grinned and put his hand on Loki's shoulder.  
"I forgive you..Let's start a clean slate, shall we?"  
Loki just smiled and nodded at the request. He then realized that Thor had been patting his back almost the whole time he was talking to Odin. No wonder, he felt so comfortable.  
He wiped his tears off and waited to cool down a couple of seconds before he turned to Thor. When he did, he saw bright, teary, blue eyes and wet cheeks on his brother's face. "And YOU!...Ohhh I'm so sorry i've lied to you.. and.." Loki looked down at the ground before he spoke the next embaressing words. "..tried to kill you.." He said it so softly, he doubted that Thor heard him.  
Thor smirked and embraced him as well. Tightly like he always does.  
"Apology accepted" He let go and made face to face contact. "Actually.. i was never mad at you Loki, i told you that you were a good person and that you had a reason behind all of this." He pointed at him with a grin. "All I remembered was your old, kind words, 'You are my brother, and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that i love you.'"  
"wow...I, myself forgot those words..." Loki gazed at the ground moving his eyes quickly, right and left, trying to remember when he said that. His face then lightened.  
"Oh yeahhh! That was before your coronation!"  
"Mhhmm.." Thor grinned and nodded.  
"I've missed our old bondings, brother." He added.  
"I have too.." Loki looked down then up again while raising the edges of his lips. "..brother."  
Thor's lips parted and his eyes widened.  
"Finally!" He grabbed his brother into another hug. Even tighter this time.  
"uuuhh Thor...my ..lungs..I ..can't breath!..." Loki managed to get out.  
Thor let go and found a smile on Loki's face, showing his shiny white teeth.  
He chuckled with Loki. Then Loki noticed the third person he hasn't spoken to yet. He turned around.  
"Mother..I am trul-"  
Frigga kissed him on the cheek before he finished.  
"You don't need to apologize ,Loki!." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Odin and Thor also stood up.  
"I love you, mother. I..I always have.."  
"I know Loki. I always loved you too,honey." She embraced him. When she let go, Loki could see a bright smile on her face.  
He smiled back at her and turned to look back at Odin. He stared for a minute.  
"What's the matter?" Odin asked, his eyebrows low indicating he's confused.  
"So what is my punishment?" He replied.  
All of their eyes widened and they laughed.  
"I've forgotten about that!" Odin told him.  
Then he acted serious, remembering that he's the King of the Nine Realms. He got hold of his staff and walked up the stairs and sat down. Loki was ready for whatever it is to come.


	4. He Finally Went On To His Sleep

Hey guys :D I love you all, the favorites, and the followers.. and even the just readers! reviewers O.o ...okay, you get the point!  
Soooo anyway, this is the FINALE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA .. yes. But worry none! I'll make other stories. why am I talking so weirdddd?  
I'm just tired..I talk crazy when I'm tired.  
anyway, this story is good (I hope) buuuuuuuut.. it's not realistic..not at all. as much as w- -I want it to be, it's not. fake,fake,fake. that's why I've decided to make a story as realistic as possible, and tried making the characters..IN CHARACTER!  
I'm mean do you really believe that Loki will start crying out..and stuff?...nahhh, probably not. I just made it for the feels :D 3 I love feels :) it's adorable ;)  
okay, I'll talk to you 'bout the other story later  
*yawns* night night! enjoy the last fun chapter! I'll miss this story, but I don't have a plan on how to continue it.  
SPECIAL THANKS TO 'Guest' (don't have name, so I couldn't reply to you) If you're the person who told me "OMG This is so good. Please post more I have been dying for a story like this were Loki wasn't in total control. I search this story everyday to see if it's updated."  
Thankyou so muuuchhh! *everyone applauses for great review* THANKYOU! :D You made my day!

* * *

Disclaimer: uuughh.. I Don't own the movie, Thor or Avengers, ..I swear...

* * *

summary: Loki told Odin,Frigga and Thor his "experience" with the Chitauri and now Odin is announcing his punishment.

* * *

Last Line: Then he acted serious. He got hold of his staff and walked up the stairs and sat down. Loki was ready for whatever it is to come.

* * *

(...)  
Thor and Frigga stood to the side again.

"Let me start this over.." Odin said.  
"Loki Odinson, my heir, My second son." He spoke much quicker this time.  
"You have... Proven yourself innocent."  
Loki's eyes widened and his lips parted.  
"What?!" He asked, a hint of shock in his voice.  
"You had your reasons and therefore you will not be punished for your crimes." The Allfather explained.  
"No..I...I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Loki raised his voice, still in a respectful manner.  
"Do you want me to change my mind, Loki?" Odin asked. Probably just for the fun of scaring him.  
"No! please, no! and ...Thankyou, Father!" He walked closer and bowed infront of The King of the Nine Realms.  
"Go back to your chambers, Loki. We shall have a celebration tomorrow."  
"I don't think i deserv-"  
"A celebration for having our almost-dead son back. This palace was dark without you."  
"Yes , father." Loki smiled in reply.  
"plus... Your birthday passed. Remember?"  
Loki's jaw dropped.  
"I never even thought about that!" He shouted.  
Odin nodded. "I know." He smiled and gestured him to go rest.  
He walked out the room with Thor. Thor was putting an arm around his neck.  
"I'm so glad you're back, brother." He squeezed tight.  
"Ow! Thor! Not so rough!" After Thor released he moved away and rubbed his neck.  
"Hahahha, Loki, you're still so delicate!" He mocked.  
Loki pushed his side to the wall with a magic trick. "Don't forget that i've got my magic back, Thor! Don't MESS with me, or i'll turn your clothes PINK!" Loki smirked. His Mischief was back right away.

"Ohh right! i shall go remind Father then!" Thor started jogging back slowley to the throne room. Loki grabbed him by the arm. "NO!"  
"Hahhahha." He replied. They both walked the right way again.  
Loki entered his room. Happiness washed all over his face. He went and grabbed everything he missed. From the soft green&gold bed blanket, to the his old black clothes. Then he looked at his enormous walking-closet filled with books and his jaw dropped. He ran inside and grabbed some books into an embrace.  
"I've missed you so much, darlings." He whispered as he caressed them.  
Thor chuckled. "Your love for books always humored me loki! why don't you just get a pretty girl ,instead? No wonder you don't have one." Thor messed up his brother's hair.  
Loki gave him an I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-right-now glare. With a snap of his fingers he turned Thor's armor outfit into a pink tutu.  
"hahahhahahahahaah!" Loki grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground rolling at the sight of his brother.  
"LOKI! I'm so gonna get YOU!" The God of Thunder ran after him. Loki got up quickly running around the room. He went up the bed and on the desk to avoid his angry brother. After two minutes, he got tired and ran for the door. He was about to pull the door open when Thor behind him closed it back. Loki turned around. He glanced up and down giggling again.  
"I should've done that trick a long time ago!" He laughed out. Thor got held of Loki's throat with a frown upon his face. Then he raised a fist at him ready to punch.  
"What are you gonna do? beat me!?.. i know you too well Thor.." He rolled his eyes.  
Thor got close to his face with a frown and suddently he takes his into a hug.  
"Yeah,yeahhh..right...hug me to death.." Loki teased. Thor then let go and touched strands of his hair.  
"How did you get such nice hair, brother?" He asked. His eyebrows low.  
"WOW, You just happen to notice that, right now!?" Loki pushed him off and jumped onto his bed.  
"Seriously though, do the chitauri's have nice shampoo?" Thor grinned. Loki suddently felt flashes of scenes scroll in the back of his head. How they threw him in a pond of freezing water, as a bathe instead. He had thanked the living gods that he was born Jotun for he could survive the coldness. But he pushed the scenes away and focused on Thor.  
"Jealous brother?" He flipped his hair.  
"No..pssht.. psshht.. i've got awesome hair!" Thor flipped back.  
Loki tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't believe it! you don't think my hair is awesome?!"  
"mmm.. yeah.. it's.. nice..i guess." When Loki saw a frown on Thor's face, he laughed. "I'm just kidding Thor, gosh, you don't have to be so sensitive! I am the God of Lies afterall, am i not?" He grasped one of his pillows and threw it at Thor's face almost knocking him out.  
Thor ignored the hit and rubbed his chin for a moment. "AHUH! that means, you DON'T think your hair is nice!" He busted him. Atleast he thought he did...  
"Umm..as i recall, i never said it was nice... i just asked if you were jealous.." Loki shook his head.  
... Thor thought for a moment, trying to remember their conversation.  
"Uughh, do you always win?" He groaned.  
Loki raised his index finger at the ceiling "Silvertounge never loses! plus, you're no match for me!"  
Thor looked down and noticed he was still in his tutu. He looked back up and saw loki pulling the comforter up to his neck.  
"Ummm, loki? Are you gonna take this spell off or what?"  
"finnnneee.." Loki sighed. "But you do look good in it!" He teased and with another snap of his fingers, Thor was back into his armor.  
The God of Thunder switched the lights off. "Hey, by the way, Loki, do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" He grinned, thinking of the old times where he would cuddle with Loki when Loki had nightmares.  
"Thor! i'm not young anymore!" Loki rolled his eyes ,understanding the reference. Thor was being annoying again. Isn't he always?  
"BUT WHAT IF YOU GET NIGHTMARES!?" Thor gasped while putting his hands on his own chest. He liked mocking Loki, it always got him angry.  
Loki glared at him.  
"Death threat? .. okay i'm leaving now.. good night brother!" Thor closed the door behind him.  
Loki sighed but he opened the door again, making him almost jump.  
"But if you DO want me to sleep with you, don't hesitate to ask!" Loki grabbed another one of his pillows and threw it at the now-closed door.  
Thor opened it again, "Haha! Missed!" He teased.  
The Trickster put a palm on his forehead. "Oh what am i gonna do with you?" He whispered. The King of Asgard grinned, "Good night baby brother!" and left.  
"Baby brother?! Really? I'm only two years younger Thor!" Loki yelled. He heard Thor laugh from behind the door.

After around ten minutes of thinking about all that has happened on this loooonnngg, never-ending day, the Chitauri and the Avengers ..He finally went on to his sleep...


End file.
